1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking system for braking at least one wheel of a vehicle, having at least one brake actuator assigned to the wheel, a hydraulic modulator, at least one brake line path connecting the hydraulic modulator to the brake actuator, the brake line path having at least one electrically conductive brake line, a control unit for controlling and/or regulating the hydraulic system, a sensor assigned to the wheel and a signal line path technically connecting the control unit to the sensor for signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a braking system is known as a braking system for braking the wheels of a motor vehicle using electrical support, for example, an antilock braking system (ABS) and/or an electronic stability program (ESP). Corresponding to the number of wheels, this braking system has a number of assigned brake actuators, a hydraulic modulator, multiple brake line paths having at least one electrically conductive brake line connecting the hydraulic modulator to the brake actuators, a control unit for controlling and/or regulating the hydraulic system, a number of rotational speed sensors (or other sensors) corresponding to the number of wheels and technically connecting the control unit to the rotational speed sensors for signal transmission.